Angelausflug
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elrond und Elros beschließen, einen Angelausflug zu machen. Dabei stehen ihnen jedoch so einige Hürden im Weg, und Elrond selbst ist nur eine davon.


Elrond schulterte seine Angel und sah zu seinem Bruder. Er räusperte sich streng. „Elros, ich trag das Gepäck, so war es ausgemacht!", erinnerte er und streckte die Hand aus.

Elros sah ihn schief an. „Ich trage lediglich meine Angel", protestierte er.

„Die du mir jetzt geben wirst", hielt Elrond entgegen.

Elros brummte etwas Unverständliches. „Es ist nur eine federleichte Angel. Ich bin keine fünfhundert Jahre alt!"

„Aber du gehst stark darauf zu", knurrte Elrond. Eindeutig zu früh für ihn, und dann musste sein Bruder auch noch mit ihm diskutieren. „Und jetzt gib die Angel."

Elros verdrehte genervt die Augen und händigte die Angel aus, sonst würden sie nie loskommen. Manchmal war sein Bruder wirklich anstrengend, zumal sich das in letzter Zeit immer mehr gehäuft hatte. Leise vor sich hin schimpfend verließ er den Raum. Elrond folgte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und all ihrem Gepäck; er hatte seinem Bruder verboten, irgendetwas zu tragen, so wie es sich gehörte.

Schon wieder fröhlich schwatzend machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einem Weiher vor den Toren der Stadt. Sie hatten es nicht einmal geschafft, die Stadt zu verlassen, da hörten sie schon hinter sich jemanden ihre Namen rufen.

„Herr Elrond, Herr Elros, Ihr habt etwas vergessen!" Freilich war es Ceomon.

Die Leute auf der Straße drehten sich verwundert nach dem großen Noldo um, wie dieser mit wehendem Haar hinter dem König und seinem Zwillingsbruder her eilte und dabei allerlei Gegenstände in den Händen hielt. Elrond und Elros wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick und seufzten.

Ceomon kam vor ihnen zu stehen und hielt ihnen die Gegenstände entgegen. Es waren einige vergessene Teile der Angelausrüstung. „Sonst fangt Ihr nie einen Fisch", kommentierte er.

„Danke, Ceomon", sagte Elrond. „Gibt mir das alles."

Ceomon hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Seid Ihr sicher, Herr?", fragte er verwundert.

„Wann bin ich mir nicht sicher? Und jetzt gib schon her!", erwiderte Elrond.

Schulterzuckend überreichte Ceomon die Ausrüstung. „Viel Spaß", wünschte er noch und ging dann wieder seiner Arbeit nach.

Die beiden Halbelben kamen nicht weit, denn schon am Tor lehnte Rethtulu mit weiterer Ausrüstung und wartete geduldig auf sie, wurde aber erst bemerkt, als er direkt vor sie trat. Wortlos hielt er ihnen eine prall gefüllte Tasche entgegen.

Die Zwillinge sahen verwundert auf die Tasche. Was hatten sie nur alles vergessen?!

„Danke", sagte Elros, schnappte sich die Tasche und beeilte sich, sie aus Elronds Reichweite zu bringen.

Elrond sprang ihm hinter. „Gib die her, das ist gegen die Abmachung!", rief er.

Elros funkelte ihn gespielt finster an und drückte die Tasche an die Brust. „Niemals! Nicht dass noch wieder einer deiner Knochen nachgibt."

„Und was ist mit dir? Du bist mittlerweile viel gebrechlicher als ich", gab Elrond zu bedenken.

„Als würde ich an einer Tasche zerbrechen", konterte Elros, der nun wirklich genug von der Übervorsicht seines Bruders hatte.

Elrond, der den kühleren Ton in der Stimme seines Bruders bemerkte, hielt es für besser, nun nichts mehr zu sagen, zumal er keinen ernsthaften Streit an diesem Tag wollte.

Nun, da sie die Stadtgebiete hinter sich gelassen hatten, wurde es ruhiger. Die Wachen hatten die Anweisung, sie ab hier allein zu lassen, und so hatten die Brüder auch wirklich ihre Ruhe. Dieser Tag war nur für sie beide bestimmt.

Beschwingen Schrittes wanderten sie durch den Wald. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, sonnig und warm, mit einigen weißen Quellwolken und einem lauen Lüftchen, das durch das Laub und das Gras strich. Einige Vögel sangen im Geäst. Elros atmete tief durch.

„Ich liebe solche Tage!", stellte er fest. „Nur leider komme ich an ihnen viel zu selten nach draußen. So viel Freude es auch mir bereitet, diesem Volk ein König zu sein, das ist wirklich ein Nachteil."

„Dann erlasse doch ein Gesetzt, dass dir an solchen Tagen frei gibt", schlug Elrond vor.

Elros überlegte. „Wieso nicht?", sagte er schließlich. „Mein Krönungsname lautet ja nicht umsonst Tar-Minyatur, ich kann bestimmen, wie sich alle Könige nach mir zu verhalten haben. Wirklich ein Vorteil!"

Sie sahen sich an. Dann lachten sie herzhaft.

„Weißt du noch, als wir einmal für einen Tag die Rollen getauscht hatten?", erinnerte sich Elrond.

„König für einen Tag!", lachte Elros. „Dass das wirklich funktioniert hatte, mich erstaunt es noch heute. Allerdings gibt es mir zu bedenken, dass sogar meine Gemahlin gesagt hatte, sie hätte uns nicht mehr auseinander halten können, wenn sie nicht genau gewusst hätte, was wir da vor hatten."

Elrond grinste schief. „Du hast sie dir ausgesucht, beschwer dich also nicht."

„Püh!", machte Elros und stolzierte von dannen. Elrond folgte ihm lachend.

Bald darauf hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Die Lichtung war klein, ein See von vielleicht zehn bis fünfzehn Schritt im Durchmesser lag in ihrer Mitte. Ein schmaler Streifen Wiese säumte das Ufer des kleinen Gewässers, aus welchem sich ein zart plätschernder Bach wandte. Der See selbst wurde von einer Quelle gespeist, sein sonnendurchflutetes Wasser war klar und erfrischend. Es war einer der liebsten Orte der Zwillinge auf Númenor, obgleich sie schon vor langer Zeit gemeinsam jedes Fleckchen des Inselkönigreiches bereist hatten.

Sie luden ihr Gepäck auf der Wiese ab und breiteten eine große Decke aus. Danach machten sie es sich gemütlich, indem sie ihr Gepäck ausräumten und großzügig um sich verteilten. Die Köder wurden hervorgeholt und an die Hacken angebracht, dann setzten sie sich auf die Decke, warfen die Angeln aus und warteten.

„Und, hast du immer noch so viel zu tun?", fragte Elros in das einvernehmliche Schweigen hinein.

„Es gibt immer viel zu tun", erwiderte Elrond. „Du weißt doch, wie der König ist, vor allem nun, wo ich sein Herold bin."

„Nun?", echote Elros. „Du bist es doch schon eine Weile."

„Wenn du keine zweihundert Jahre eine Weile nennst …"

Elros sah ihn schief an. „Natürlich ist das eine Weile." Er hielt inne, dann seufzte er, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.

Auch Elrond schwieg und wirkte nachdenklich. Ja, für Elben war dies keine lange Zeit, für Menschen jedoch … Um sich abzulenken, kramte er erneut in ihrem Gepäck und holte einiges an Essen hervor. Ceomon schien noch mehr hinzugetan zu haben, als sie selbst eingepackt hatten. Elb! Er selbst nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot und strich eine ordentliche Portion Honig darauf. Für Elros wählte er dessen Lieblingsmarmelade. Den Deckel des Glases aufzuschrauben war jedoch schwerer als gedacht, vor allem mit vom Honig verklebten Fingern.

„Elros, kannst du mir bitte helfen?", bat er, während er sich irgendwie des Honigs zu erwehren versuchte. Es war wohl doch etwas zu viel des Guten geworden.

Elros drehte sich um, sah das Dilemma und musste lachen. „Da waren deine Augen wohl größer, als gut für dich ist", amüsierte er sich. Er legte seine Angel beiseite und ging seinem Bruder zur Hand. „Pfui! Das klebt ja fürchterlich!", schimpfte er. „Nimm doch nicht so viel Honig."

„Ich kann doch nicht wissen, dass der sich auf einmal so sehr verflüssigt!", protestierte Elrond.

„Du bist alt genug, um zumindest ahnen zu können, dass so etwas passiert", tadelte Elros, manchmal fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, dass sein Bruder genauso alt wie er selbst sein sollte. Nicht weil sie mittlerweile so unterschiedlich aussahen, es lag eher am Verhalten, das Elrond manchmal an den Tag legte.

Nach einem kurzen Kampf hatte Elros das Glas dann doch aufbekommen und legte den Marmeladenglasdeckel zur Seite. „Den wäschst du, Elrond, so kommt der mir auf kein Glas mehr." Elros versuchte, seine Hände an einem Tuch vom Honig zu befreien, was sein Bruder schon getan hatte. „Was tust du da?", hakte Elros nach, als er sah, wie Elrond auf der Decke kniete und vorsichtig alles abtastete. „Untersuchst du neuerdings schon Decken?"

„Nein, aber ich überprüfe, ob auch wirklich kein Stein darunter liegt", gab der Angesprochene zurück, auch wenn er etwas abwesend war. Er hatte einen Stein ertastet und schlug nun die Decke zurück, nahm den Kiesel hoch und breitete die Decke wieder sorgfältig aus. Den Kieselstein warf er im hohen Bogen weg, dann tastete er weiter ab. Er musste ja sicherstellen, dass da nichts unter der Decke lag, an dem sich sein Bruder wehtun könnte, sollte er sich umsetzen, oder irgendwann hinlegen wollen. Nach einer Weile gab er sich zufrieden und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Elros ihn die ganze Zeit über seltsam angesehen hatte.

„Ist etwas?", fragte Elrond unschuldig.

„Wolltest du nicht eigentlich deine klebrige Entschuldigung von Brot essen?"

„Das hatte ich jetzt vor. Hat sich schon etwas an den Angeln getan?"

„Du lenkst ab, Elrond", bemerkte Elros. „Aber nein, es hat sich nichts getan, du bist einfach zu ungeduldig, Bruder." Genüsslich verspeiste er sein Marmeladenbrot und betrachtete den kleinen See. Es war einfach herrlich friedlich. „Im Übrigen, du musst mir zustimmen, dass es mir nicht geschadet hat, dass ich die eine Tasche getragen habe. Ich bin vielleicht ein wenig gealtert, aber mir geht es noch immer gut und genau das muss in deinen Kopf rein, Elrond. Bitte, ich will nicht, dass wir uns deswegen andauernd streiten."

„Dann akzeptiere, dass ich nicht anders kann, als mir Sorgen zu machen. Es liegt in meiner Natur", gab Elrond zu bedenken und beide mittlerweile so ungleiche Brüder sahen sich an.

Dass es an einer der Angeln zuckte, entging ihnen, der Fischfang war ohnehin mehr eine Entschuldigung gewesen, um sich für einen Tag an diesen Ort zurückzuziehen.

„Du bist unverbesserlich, oder?", fragte der König Númenors nach einer Weile.

„Das sind wir beide, wir sind zu stur", entgegnete Elrond nachdenklich. „Aber wie sollten wir es auch nicht sein? Wir waren unser Leben lang umgeben von Sturköpfen und es ist gut, dass wir es sind. Wer weiß, was sonst aus uns geworden wäre. Man denke nur an all das Unglück, dass wir angezogen haben."

„Du hast das Unglück angezogen, Elrond, nicht ich."

„Das sagst du. Wer hätte das neue Zeitalter kaum gesehen, weil er krank geworden ist?"

„Ich, aber du bist beinahe von einem wolfsähnlichem Wesen getötet worden."

Elrond schwieg dazu. Was ihm noch auf der Zunge brannte, hätte ihm nur Ärger mit Elros gebracht.

„Deine Narbe ist noch immer da, oder?"

Elrond nickte, man sah seinem Arm und auch seiner Hüfte noch immer an, dass sie nähere Bekanntschaft mit scharfen Klauen gemacht hatten.

„Ja, aber sie verblassen schon. Irgendwann sieht man sie vielleicht nicht mehr, aber selbst wenn sie nicht weggehen, ist es egal. Sie schmerzen ja nicht."

Das Zucken der Angel war heftiger geworden und den Zwillingen auch aufgefallen. Elros erhob sich zuerst und griff nach der Angel, um den Fisch an Land zu ziehen. Es war kein sonderlich großes Exemplar, aber immerhin war es ein Fisch. Elrond füllte den Eimer mit Wasser und der Fisch landete darin. Elros warf die Angel ein weiteres Mal aus.

„An und für sich müsste ich den Tag markieren, immerhin bist du freiwillig vor der Sonne aufgestanden und das kommt selten genug vor", meinte der menschliche der beiden Brüder schmunzelnd.

„He, jetzt lass mich doch!", beschwerte sich Elrond. „Allein für dich habe ich das gemacht, allein für dich. Ich bin dafür sogar eher ins Bett gegangen. Ceomon wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Und dann beschwerst du dich noch, wo ich solche Opfer für dich bringe."

„Sei still, da beißt noch einer!", zischte Elros.

Sofort war Elronds Aufmerksamkeit auf den kleinen Schwimmer gerichtet, der auf der Wasseroberfläche tanzte. „Schnell, hol die Angel ein!", rief er.

Schnell aber doch umsichtig kam Elros dem nach. „Das ist ein Großer", kommentierte er.

Elrond packte mit an, weil er fürchtete, sein Bruder könne sich überanstrengen, und gemeinsam beförderten sie eine dicke Rotfeder an Land. Auch sie landete im Eimer.

Der gefangene Fisch schwamm ein paar hektische Runden im Kreis und erkundete sein Verhängnis. Schließlich schien er zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass er nur einen Ausweg nach oben hatte. Er sprang und hatte das Glück, dass ihn die Schwerkraft ins Wasser des Sees beförderte und nicht an Land. Die Brüder sprangen erschrocken auf und wollten dem Fisch hinterherhechten, doch er war schon weg. Dabei jedoch kam einer von ihnen (hinterher konnten sie sich nie mehr einigen, wer der schuldige nun eigentlich gewesen war) jedoch an den Eimer und stieß ihn um. Auch der erste Fisch entschwand mit dem Wasserschall, der sich in den kleinen See ergoss.

„So ein Mist", kommentierte Elros.

„So viel zum Thema Pech …", grummelte Elrond. Da schwamm ihr Abendessen davon. Der Herold schielte zu seinem Bruder. „Aber du hast dir doch gerade nichts gezerrt, oder so?", fragte er.

Vorwurfsvoll stemmt Elros die Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor seinem Bruder auf. „Was soll ich?", echote er entrüstet. „Ich bitte dich! Als wäre ich ein alter Mann!"

Elrond atmete dreimal tief durch und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu behaupten, dies sei Elros sehr wohl.

„Nun beruhig dich wieder, Elrond, und übertreib nicht", sagte Elros, nun im sanfteren Tonfall. „In letzter Zeit wird das bei dir wieder schlimmer."

Elrond sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das man gescholten hatte. Oder wie ein Pudel, über den man einen Eimer Wasser gegossen hatte, je nach Blickwinkel. „Ich kann einfach nicht anders", sagte er. „Der Heiler in mir, weißt du. Ich kenne mittlerweile so viele Dinge, die jeden von uns schädigen können, egal ob Elb oder Mensch. Du bist mein Bruder, also sorge ich mich um dich und versuche, solche Dinge zu meiden."

Elros lachte. „Dann müsstest du mich in Watte packen!"

Nun lachte auch Elrond. „Eine Idee wär's", stimmte er zu. „Und es sähe bestimmt erheiternd aus. Was deine Leute wohl sagen würden?"

„Sie würden wissen, dass du es warst, und dich für eine noch größere Kuriosität auf dieser Insel halten", war sich Elros sicher.

„Als wäre das etwas Neues! Wir müssen uns mal wieder etwas Lustiges überlegen wie damals mit dem Rollentausch", sagte Elrond.

„Du willst dich in dieser Rolle wirklich noch betätigen?", fragte Elros, musste aber bei der Vorstellung grinsen. „Du willst wirklich um jeden Preis einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Als hättest du das nicht schon längst!"

„Ein bisschen Untermauen schadet nie", war Elronds Meinung.

Indes hatten sie erneut die Köder ausgeworfen und sich wieder gesetzt. Dieses Mal ließ Elrond auch die Decke in Ruhe und widmete sich dem klebrigen Monstrum namens Schnitte.

„Du, sag mal, hast du langsam mal eine Frau im Blick?", fragte Elros.

Elrond warf ihm einen schockierten Seitenblick zu und hielt mitten im Bissen inne. „Bitte, was?!", nuschelte er. „Jetzt nicht du auch noch! Gil-galad nervt mich damit schon andauernd. Erbe hier, Erbe da. Der Elb kommt auf katastrophale Ideen!"

Elros lachte. „Katastrophal nennst du es?", amüsierte er sich. „Also ich bin mittlerweile Urgroßvater und eine Katastrophe ist es wohl eher weniger."

„Du, aber ich nicht, Elros. Ich wäre mit Kindern nur überfordert", murmelte Elrond nachdenklich. Sein Bruder seufzte nur. Er war anderer Meinung, aber wenn Elrond sich noch nicht für bereithielt, konnte er da auch nichts machen. Nur hätte er die Frau seines Bruders wirklich gerne einmal kennen gelernt, zu blöd, dass Elrond noch nicht einmal Interesse an einer hatte.

Die Brüder versanken in Schweigen, im Moment waren sie damit zufrieden, nur die Nähe des anderen zu genießen. Man musste nicht immer reden, es ging auch so gut. Langsam stieg die Sonne höher, und es wurde merklich wärmer, auch wenn es in Schatten der Bäume noch immer sehr angenehm war.

Elros ließ seinen Blick in den umliegenden Wald schweifen, die Angeln waren zumindest für den Augenblick vergessen. „Elrond, was ist da?", fragte er und deutete in den Wald. So schwer es ihm fiel, das zuzugeben, er sah nicht mehr so gut wie früher und damit auch schlechter als sein Bruder.

Elrond folgte seinem Blick, zunächst verwirrt, dann lächelte er. „Nur ein neugieriges Eichhörnchen, das uns beobachtet", erklärte er und musste an ein besonders freches Exemplar denken, das einmal sehr nahe an sie herangekommen war. Damals waren sie noch Kinder gewesen und es hatte damit geendet, dass sich das Tierchen in den Haaren ihres Onkels hatte einnisten wollen. Scheinbar war das Eichhörnchen hier ähnlich vorwitzig, es kam immer näher heran und auch Elros konnte es nun sehr gut erkennen. Schließlich saß es ohne Furcht bei ihnen auf der Decke. Die Halbelben bewegten sich nur noch langsam, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken.

„Was meinst du, Elrond, ob die Tiere spüren, wer ihnen etwas tut und wer nicht?", fragte Elros nachdenklich.

Sein Bruder sah das Eichhörnchen an. „Ich weiß es nicht … aber es kann sehr gut sein, damit aber würden sie mehr wissen als wir. Denn wir können nur vermuten, ob andere es gut mit uns meinen oder nicht." Er seufzte, es wäre wirklich praktisch, wenn man immer wissen würde, ob andere es gut mit einem meinten oder nicht. Es hätte ihm so einige unangenehme Erfahrungen ersparen können, denn vor allem, als er frisch in die Dienste Gil-Galads getreten war, hatte es Probleme gegeben. Nicht jeder hatte ihn annehmen wollen, manche nicht, weil er von Maglor und Maedhros groß gezogen worden war, und wieder andere nicht, weil er nur ein Halbelb war und sich damit von ihnen unterschied. Anders sein, das war immer so eine Sache für sich, etwas, dass es einem oft noch schwerer machte, dabei war das Leben so schon selten leicht.

Auf einmal hüpfte das kleine Nagetier wieder weg und Elrond schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann fiel ihm etwas in die Augen, etwas in seinen Haaren wirkte seltsam. „Elros, hab ich eine Spinnenwebe im Haar?" Der Angesprochene sah zu seinem Bruder und schaute genauer hin.

Nach einer Weile hatte er sein Urteil gemacht. „Spinnenweben seh' ich da keine, Bruder. Dafür etwas anderes, ich würde behaupten, dass du grau wirst."

Im ersten Moment war Elrond sprachlos, dann aber begann er zu strahlen und irritierte Elros damit. „Also ich hatte mich über meine ersten grauen Haare nicht gefreut", stellte er dann fest.

„Aber damit sehen wir uns wieder ähnlicher!" Elronds Augen strahlten, während er diese Erkenntnis verkündete und Elros musste schließlich doch lachen.

„Du bist seltsam", stellte Elros trocken fest. „Weißt du, wie sehr ich am Boden zerstört war, als ich mein erstes graues Haar sah? Schrecklich war das, offiziell ein alter Mann! Welch Schmach! Dabei bin ich doch gar nicht so alt. Na ja, vielleicht schon, zumindest für menschliche Verhältnisse. Aber ich fühl mich noch lange nicht _so_ alt!"

Elrond musste lachen. „Ach, Bruder, was du nur hast", amüsierte er sich. „Graues Haar steht für Weisheit und Würde. Und du willst doch wohl nicht etwa bestreiten, dass du das nicht bist?"

Elros seufzte. „Na, wenn du meinst …"

Elrond legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ja, meine ich."

Nun lächelte Elros doch wieder. „Du bist manchmal ein so unglaublich unverbesserlicher Pessimist, und manchmal doch ganz und gar nicht. Wäre ich nicht dein Bruder, ich würde aus dir wirklich nicht schlau werden."

„Siehst du." Elrond grinste. In diesem Moment biss erneut ein Fisch. Vielleicht konnte das Abendessen doch noch gerettet werden. Der Tag zumindest hatte eine deutlich erfreuliche Wendung genommen.


End file.
